The present invention relates to radio receivers and transmitters, and more specifically to a wideband, multichannel spectrum receiver with automatic gain control, and a wideband, multichannel spectrum transmitter with automatic level control.
There are numerous requirements for radio receivers that can cover an extremely wide frequency band while guaranteeing a high probability of intercept for any signal within this band. This is particularly true with regard to electronic warfare receivers that are used to receive a signal that does not have a previously known carrier frequency.
The dilemma for system designers is that the huge 40 GHz bandwidth of radio and radar signals in use today, and the dynamically varying near-far signal strengths require an incredibly complex receiver array, including wideband receivers, narrowband receivers, filters, notches, and scanning receivers. Virtually every existing technique and equipment known to the radio reception world has to be rolled into such a system.
In view of the need for a multichannel receiver system having an extremely wide intercept bandwidth and a high probability of intercept, there exists a requirement for a single, wideband, multichannel spectrum receiver with the ability to identify individual narrow signals.